Dragon Ball Saints
by Dark Axmos
Summary: From the streets, to space, and to the bedroom, follow The Boss from Saints Row as he becomes a redeemed anti-hero, alongside Goku and the gang against the abundant dangers that face earth. Including the androids, Buu, and even Piccolo, The Boss is safe from no ones wrath, on his journey to redemption.
1. Everything Happens For A Reason

On the day of reckoning, The Boss stood up to Zinyak in his power armor. After a quick conversation, The Boss tries to fulfill his promise to Zinyak and leaps at him to rip Zinyak's head right from his shoulders. Before The Boss could react, Zinyak smack him across the room. The Boss hit the wall so hard he got stuck in it. Before he faded into darkness, he could hear Zinyaks evil plans.

" You fool. Your Bravado was the death of you. Say goodbye to the Saints!"

" Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, sending a blue beam of energy spiraling towards Frieza. He then flashed behind him and brought his hands down onto Frieza's back, sending him towards the ground at incomprehensible speeds. Goku was about to finish Frieza off when a huge power could be felt from Earth. " Woah, who is that? However it is has more power than you, Frieza." Goku mocked,

" Impossible! I'm the greatest in the universe!" Frieza shrieked as Goku charged up a Super Kamehameha. " How dare yooooooouuuuuuuu!" Frieza shouted in terror at the realization that he wouldn't survive the attack. He charged a death ball and threw it at Goku.

" You FOOOOl!" Goku shouted as he launched the attack at Frieza, pushing both attacks back at him, obliterating him. " I gave you a chance, and you don't take it." Goku started. " You got what you deserve." He finished, unable to hide the venom in his voice.

The Boss woke up about 10 minutes later in the same spot. When he opened his eyes, Gat was tossed at the wall, by Zinyak. He looked around and saw the bodies of Benjamin King, Pierce Washington, and Keith David lying motionless on the floor. Asha Odekar, and Johnny Gat tried to make it to their feet but fell. He looked for Zinyak and found him pinning Shaundi up against the wall. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist as he began to feel the anger build up inside of him.

"HELLO, BOSS, WAKE UP!" Kinzie screamed over the radio in his ear.

"Come on, Shaundi I know you can put on a better fight than that." Zinyak mocked. "There's no one to save you now, not even your "president"."

"Boss..." Shaundi whimpered, as Zinyak chuckled.

"Oh yes, call for him, scream for him, it is all futile. Now I think it is time we put an end to your miserable existence." Zinyak stated, as he took a step back from Shaundi, and was about to lunge at her, when he was hit in the rib, causing him to stumble off course.

"WHO DARES?" Zinyak shouted, as he looked straight at the man who hit him. "Oh, would you look at that, the president actually has some fight left in him. Of course it's not enough to defeat me, but at least you'll have the satisfaction of knowing that Shaundi will live a long life right beside me." Zinyak commented and threw the Boss of the deep end. The Boss ran up to Zinyak and knee him in the chin and then followed up with a double axe handle to the back of the head, Zinyak hitting the floor with the force of a train. Grabbing the few strands of hair that he had, Zinyak was partially lifted off the ground by the Boss.

" You think you can beat me?" Zinyak mumbled. " None of the Saints have done anything. Shaundi, Pierce, Asha, not even Gat!" He finished, a devilish smirk. Anger began building inside the Boss, making him shake, until, finally, he snapped. A blood red aura flashed around him as the floor around him started to break. He began punishing Zinyak for what he did to the Saints.

" How. Dare. You. Talk. About. The Saints!" The Boss bellowed, punching Zinyak in the face with every added word. " You worthless. Piece. Of crap!" The Boss shouted as he launched Zinyak across the room with a powerful right hook. He flew across the room and got embedded in a wall. He attempted to climb out of the wall, only to put right back in by a kick from the Boss. His aura flared as he started pummeling Zinyak. The Boss's hands turned into a blur as he continued pushing Zinyak to the brink of death. Finally, when he got bored, he threw Zinyak out of the wall with a single motion. He started to slowly stride towards the alien, who was clearly afraid.

" P-please... M-merc-" was all he got out before the Boss crushed his throat. With a scream and a quick pull upwards, the Boss removed the spine from Zinyak's body, killing him instantly

" I can't believe you asked for mercy after all of the people you've killed." The Boss spat. "You're pathetic." He looked around, hoping to see at least some one move, but all was still. All that could be heard was the heavy, unsteady breathing of the Boss. Taking a deep breath, the Boss walked out of Zinyak's throne room strong, yet broken.

A year later, an seven year old Gohan sat at his desk, studying the theory of relativity. His mother, Chi Chi, has been pushing him harder and harder in his studies when he got home from Namek. Chi Chi was having a hard time without Goku, even though she knew he was alive, she was worrying like crazy. As he reached for his college-level science textbook, a huge familiar ki signature appeared out of almost thin air.

" No, it can't be him. Dad killed him." Gohan said to himself as he pulled on his saiyan battle suit. Without telling Chi Chi that he even left, he flew through his open bedroom window, and prepared himself for anything.

The former President of the United States, the Boss, was outside of his log cabin in the middle of the forest, chopping wood. He had stepped down from his presidency almost right after he killed Zinyak. Realizing how much trouble he had caused in the past, even though it was fun, wasn't right. He was a _huge_ danger to society, especially with his angry outbursts he had every now and then. And this was all because of Zinyak.

" Gat." _Chop._ " Shaundi." _Chop._ " Peirce." _Chop. "_ Keith." Chop. With every scene that replayed in his head, he took another swing with his axe, chopping wood in half like it was paper. " ZINYAK!" The Boss screamed as he swung the axe hard, straight through the piece of wood and the stump he set the wood on. A dark red aura flared around him as he picked up the axe and chucked it at a giant tree, splitting it straight down the middle.

" Tristan!" Kinzie shouted coming out of the house.

" I'm fine Kinzie, go back inside I'm almost done out here anyway." Tristan said. Kinzie sighed, and reluctantly went back inside.

She had always been afraid that one of these days Tristan would eventually kill himself, with his outbursts. Which was part of why she had offered to come help him adjust. Also, she was intrigued by his new found power, and the mysterious red aura that surrounded him whenever it happened. It seemed as if the simulation had done something to him, that reminded her of a World Martial Arts Tournament her dad had shown her.

" So you guys felt it too?" Krillin asked everyone that showed up in the good 'ol wastelands. " Ha, nice shirt Vegeta." He snickered.

" Listen baldy, I could blow you to otherworld using a single finger." Vegeta smirked. "What makes you think I won't do it?"

" Maybe it's the fact that Bulma can control you like a robot." Krillin teased.

" WHAT!?" Vegeta bellowed. " YOU IMBECILE! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT A SAIYAN ELITE WOULD BE ABLE TO BE CONTROLLED BY AN EARTH WOMAN!?" Laughing at the crazy antics, Gohan felt a spike in power not to far from where he was.

" Guys, I think the power we felt is on Earth now." Gohan started. " There are clearly multiple power levels, but two are significantly higher than the others." He pointed out.

" Good, Gohan. I can see you've been training." Piccolo said, sharing a proud glare at his first and only student. " The boys right. There are two huge power levels." Piccolo said, shocked by the tremendous power. " In comparison, both of those power levels dwarf mine." This made everyone except Tien and Vegeta hit the ground, the look of fear in their eyes.

" Well," Tien said, starting to speak up. " Whoever they are, we'll fight them to the death if we have to. For Earth." This raised the spirits of the Z-Fighters.

" Yeah!" Krillin shouted. " Let's go kick some alien ass!" He launched into the air, flying towards the couple gigantic power levels.

" Krillin no!" Yamcha shouted. " Well, he will be missed." He tried to walk away, but before he could, Bulma slapped him hard across the face.

" Yamcha you lowlife!" Bulma screamed. " Krillin's your friend! And he has been for years!" She kept getting angrier and angrier with each word. " Now go try to save his sorry ass before I have yours on a silver platter!" Bulma finished, earning a smirk from Vegeta and a terrified look from Yamcha.

" You know what?" He started. " I think I'm going to help Krillin." He quickly stated before blasting off into the air towards Krillin. " What am I doing? I already died once, and Gohan a couple times stronger than me. He's a freaking kid!" Yamcha complained as he flew through the air.

" Do you think we should help them?" Gohan spoke up.

" No, they were the fools that flew off without a strategy." Vegeta huffed. " I don't see how weaklings such as those two believe that they could kill Frieza."

" So it is him." Piccolo commented. " He seems to be stronger than last time."  
" What? How are we going to beat him? My dad had to fulfill an ancient prophecy just to beat him the first time. All of us are weak compared to my dad." With those last few words, Vegeta exploded in anger.

" KAKAROTT IS _NOT_ STRONGER THAN ME! I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A TRUE ELITE!" He screamed angrily. Just like the previous two, he blasted off, overconfident in his skills. He was strong, but not as strong as Frieza.

" Ironic much?" Piccolo said to the remaining Z-Fighters, Gohan and Tien, as well as Bulma.

" They'll need help. You ready to put our lives on the line once again to protect Earth?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

" Always." He stated simply. " Let's go." The three Z-Fighters took off after their team and friends.

" Wait!" Bulma shouted. " Bring me with you! I have heels on! I can't run!" Bulma stomped as she started walking in the direction of the Z-Fighters. " Kami damned boys." She mumbled under her breath.

" Welcome to Earth. With open bar." Frieza's spaceship spoke to him through the overhead speakers.

" So this is the planet where the remaining monkeys are residing?" King Cold spoke in a low, menacing tone. " It's so….. mediocre. Appule, what's the highest power level on this pitiful planet?"

" 10,000, sir." Appule responded. " It's even weaker than me, and that's saying something."

" You're so weak we can grow you!" A random soldier commented.

" Shut up!" Appule shrieked.

" Oh, my bad. What are you gonna do? Bore me to death?" The soldier snapped back.

" You won't live long enough to know what I'll do."

" None of you will." Krillin said while descending to face the army and the father son duo of King Cold and Frieza. " Wow Frieza, i thought you were ugly before, but now…. dang." Krillin wouldn't stop running his mouth, and with every sentence, Frieza grew angrier.

" Why Yoooouuuu!" Frieza screamed and pointed a finger at Krillin." Get him!" quick to follow his every order, Frieza's army charged Krillin.

" Oh crap. Destructo- Disk!" He yelled as he chucked the razor sharp ki disk towards the army, killing most of them by decapitation. Because he overdid it a bit with the Destructo-Disk, the rest of the army was going to overwhelm him. That was, until, Yamcha showed up.

" Spirit Ball!" Yamcha shouted as he launched his attack from above, taking out the rest of Frieza's army. " Yeah! Suck it, aliens!" Yamcha celebrated, only to take a death beam in the shoulder. " Aagh!" He shouted in pain as he fell from the air, hitting the ground with an audible crunch. " Shit! My freaking leg!" Yamcha cried out in pain.

" Yamcha!" Krillin screamed, rushing over to help his friend, only to be smacked away by King Cold.

" You know, you two weaklings have some nerve killing some of our best throw away soldiers." King Cold stated coldly. " Shall I teach you the same pain you cause them?" He asked, slowly striding towards Krillin, a dark purple ki blast charging in his hand.

" You're too late. Your son already killed me on Namek. So ha!" Krillin said as he jumped up and kicked King Cold in the face, only making him blink.

" Good attempt, but a weakling like you couldn't do anything to me." Cold said as he launched his ki blast at point blank range right into Krillin's stomach, sending him flying backwards.

" Krillin!" Gohan shouted as Piccolo, Tien, and him showed up at the battlefield. "Masenko-HA!" He shouted as a bright yellow beam of ki hit King Cold right in the chest, pushing him backwards.

" Die worthless monkey!" Frieza shouted as he fired a dark purple beam of ki at Gohan. His instincts kicking in, he jumped over the beam only to have it hit Tien in the leg.

" Damn! Deflect those Gohan!" Tien screamed in pain.

" Gohan! Rush him!" Piccolo shouted as he made a mad dash for King Cold, Gohan following suite. " Now!" Piccolo said, putting all of his ki into his fist. His swung tight and connected with Cold's chest, breaking a couple of ribs. Gohan followed up with a powerful, ki-filled kick to the chin, knocking his head upwards. Gohan and Piccolo unleashed a deadly barrage of punches and kicks on King Cold. After around thirty seconds, Gohan got blind sided by a ki blast to the side from Frieza, leaving Piccolo open to receive a powerful left hook to the ribs, sending him flying. The Cold duo started firing a barrage of ki blasts at Piccolo, peppering him like snow.

" Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as he rushed to help Piccolo. He charged full force and tackled Frieza into his father and onto the ground, ending the barrage of blasts. He unleashed a barrage of lefts and rights into Frieza's torso, knocking a piece of metal off of him. Gohan sensed King Cold start to get up, but wasn't quick enough to get his guard up as he was kicked in the chest, launching him into the air. In mid-air, Frieza and King Cold appeared above him and they both delivered double axe-handles to Gohan, sending him spiraling back down to Earth, knocking him out once he hit the ground.

" Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted as he sent the attack spiraling up towards the Cold duo. The attack approached faster than he anticipated and went straight through Frieza, piercing his heart, killing him instantly. As the attack got closer to King Cold, he did the only thing he could think of.

" Aagh!" King Cold shouted as he transformed into his third from. " Haha! Nice try, Namekian. You actually managed to kill my son. I'm telling you this now. You have no chance of survival." Almost as soon as he was done speaking, King Cold appeared in front of Piccolo, landing a powerful blow to his chin. Cold followed up by grabbing Piccolo's arm and yanking it, slamming him into the ground. " You are of no use to me. Prepare to die." King Cold said coldly, lifting his palm to Piccolo's head, preparing to end the battle right then and there.

" Hey Cold!" A bright orange attack barrelled across the battlefield, slamming into King Cold's back.

" Who dares to strike me in this form?" Cold said aloud.

" I dare." A purple haired stranger said. " Not only will I hit you, but I'm going to kill you." The mysterious warrior unsheathed a sword that was on his back.

" Big talk for someone with such a small chance of killing me." Cold smirked. In a single gold flash, in place of the purple-haired warrior stood a golden, glowing figure of hope.

" Let's end this!" The golden fighter charged at Cold, sword at the ready.

In the nearby rocks lay Vegeta, who was waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike, only to see a mysterious warrior show up out of nowhere and go super saiyan! He was enraged, but he didn't rush into battle. He wanted to see what this new super saiyan was capable of.

" Kia!" The super saiyan screamed as he launched a ki blast at King Cold, which was easily swatted away. This gave the super saiyan an opportunity to move in for a final attack. Before King Cold could get back into a guard, he had a sword in his stomach.

" H-how dare you?" King Cold spat out, blood filling up his mouth.

" I dare, because I care about innocent lives." The warrior said as he unleashed a ki blast so powerful that it incinerated King Cold entirely.

In case you are wondering, no Goku did not actually think the Boss' power level was higher than Frieza. He was merely antagonizing him. Anyways, my first chapter has come to a close, just like the lives of King Cold and Frieza. Hope you all enjoyed it! Make sure you let me know of any mistakes I made, and I will see you all next time.

 _... Next time on Dragon Ball Saints... Goku returns to confront the mysterious youth, who warns of an oncoming threat. A new fighter is discovered deep in the woods, and Chi Chi has a meltdown... all this and more next time on Dragon Ball Saints._


	2. A Mysterious Youth's Request

Sheathing his sword, he turned to face where Piccolo had been laying. Approaching him, Piccolo jumped up and somersaulted backwards, landing in a fighting stance.

" Who are you?" Piccolo questioned the now purple-haired fighter.

" You'll find out in due time." He answered. " Goku will arrive in about an hour. Gather the others and take them to the lookout to be healed. Meet me here when you're done."

" Kid!" Piccolo shouted when he and the other Z-Fighters were healed up and ready to hear what the kid had to say.

" Glad to see you've returned, Piccolo." The purple-haired fighter said, shocking everyone.

" How do you know my name?" Piccolo questioned, getting ready for anything, but only received a blunt answer.

" You'll all know soon." He commented. " Goku should be arriving any minute now." The mysterious newcomer said.

" How do you know?" Gohan asked. " My dad's been gone for a year. How do you know that he'll come back today?" Right after Gohan finished speaking, a flaming spacepod fell from the sky at incomprehensible speeds.

" Let's just say it's a hunch." The stranger said, smirking.

" Daddy!" Gohan shouted in excitement as he felt his father's familiar ki signature. He took off in the direction of the crash site. Landing just outside of the gigantic crater, Gohan looked down to see a saiyan pod in the middle, lodged into the ground.

" Aahhh!" Goku shouted as his aura exploded around him. " Gohan! Where's Frieza!" He jumped out of the crater and flew into the sky, surveying the land.

" Dad!" Gohan flew into the air after Goku. " He's dead, again. Along with his father, King Cold." Gohan started to recount the events that unfolded just over an hour earlier.

" Another super saiyan?" Goku said, puzzled. " I thought I was the only one." He commented under his breath. " Where is he, Gohan?"

" He's right over there." Gohan said as he pointed down towards the other Z-Fighters, where the mysterious youth was located.

" Vegeta congratulations!" Goku complimented.

" It wasn't me you idiot." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

" It was this man right here." Bulma pointed out. The mysterious youth stepped out from the crowd.

" Goku, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances." The youth said.

" What do you mean? Are you a Saiyan like me and Vegeta?" Goku asked, a goofy grin on his face.

" Of course he is, Kakarott. How else would he go Super Saiyan?" Vegeta snapped, and Goku rubbed the back of his head.

" Oh yeah, right." Goku responded.

" Goku, I need to speak with you. Can we speak in private for a minute?" The youth asked.

" Yeah, sure. Let's go." Goku responded.

" Great, follow me." Goku and the youth took of into the sky, flying about 100 meters away from the Z-Fighters. " Goku, there is a threat coming to Earth in three years time. Androids created by resident lunatic Dr. Gero will wreak havoc on this planet for years. You see, I come from the future. A future where the androids have killed every single Z-Fighter in the world other than me. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, even Vegeta. They all fell at the hands of the androids. Gohan managed to escape and raised me with the help of mo-" The youth fell silent for a second, realizing how close he was to messing up. " I mean, with the help of Bulma. He fought for several years before the androids decided to stop toying with him. They murdered him and everyone else in cold blood. In my time, my father is most likely disappointed in how weak I am. I can't even beat two tin cans." The youth finished, his voice wavering.

" I noticed you didn't mention me. What happened?" Goku asked.

" You die due to an incurable heart virus, before the androids attack. There was nothing we could do then, but now...," The youth dug into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. " Here. This is a medicine to prevent the Virus from even happening."

" Is it grape flavored?" Goku asked licking his lips.

" I don't know, um…." The youth started thinking before he finished. " Actually yeah. It is grape flavored." He said, hoping that would make Goku take it.

" Awesome!" Goku cheered, flashing his signature Son family grin. " You know, your ki signature seems very familiar, like I've known a bit of you for years and the other half for only a short amount of time. Do I know you're parents?" He questioned the youth.

" Actually, yes. I'm born in two years, just a year before the android threat. I get my Saiyan blood from the only full-blooded Saiyan other than you, Goku." The youth finished.

" Wait," Goku pause to think a bit longer about it. " Is your father Vegeta?" The youth answered his question with a simple nod. " And that part of your ki that's familiar… Really? Bulma and Vegeta?" Goku asked aloud.

" Yeah, I know it may come as a shock to you but my parents are Vegeta and Bulma. In two years, they will have a son named Trunks, which is me." Trunks said. " Don't tell anyone who I am or who my parents are, Okay?"

" You got it." Goku answered, still shocked from finding out Bulma and Vegeta would have a child together. " What day do the Androids attack?"

" May twenty-fourth at ten in the morning. Goku, I need you to do a favor for me." Trunks added. " In my time, there was a man by the name of Tristan Nolan. He saved Gohan from death once and had an abnormally high power level for a human who has never trained. He has great potential, I was hoping you could find him and give him proper training. He could be useful in the fight against the androids." Trunks finished, the hope very apparent in his eyes.

" Really? A strong fighter no one's heard of? Thats awesome, I can't wait to train with him." Goku said with the biggest grin he could muster.

" Goku," Trunks began. " He isn't unheard of. He was the boss of one of the most infamous street gangs in all of history to date, the Saints. The man has killed thousands and is extremely dangerous. I was also kinda hoping you could turn him around, you know? Make him a good guy."  
" Sounds like a real handful, but I'm up for it. I mean, just look at Vegeta, he's destroyed planets, and yet, here he is, making a family with someone from a planet he tried to destroy. Don't worry Trunks, everyone will train harder than ever before these next three years to prepare for the android threat." Goku said, giving a reassuring smile.

" Thank you, Goku. I'll return to help fight against the androids. Good luck." Trunks said before he threw down a capsule, revealing a time machine. Giving a wave, Goku flew back to the others to explain the situation. When he landed, all eyes were on him. Just as he was about to speak, Piccolo interrupted him.

" Don't bother, Goku. I already informed them of the oncoming threat."

" But how? We were so far away." Goku said shocked.

" Namekians have excellent hearing. Gohan, Goku, We have training to do. So do the rest of you." Piccolo said to everyone minus Vegeta, who already left to train. " Let's get going."

" Wait Piccolo, I have a few things I need to do." Goku said as his stomach growled at him. " I haven't had Chi Chi's cooking in over a year!" This cause everyone sweat drop.

" Do you ever think with something over than your stomach?" Bulma questioned, which cause Goku to chuckle and rub the back of his neck.

" I guess not." Goku stated. " Now, hold onto me. Let's go get some food." Without question, Piccolo and Gohan each placed a hand on Goku as he raised two fingers to his forehead, and vanished in an instant.

" What! Where'd they go?" Yamcha asked freaking out.

" By the looks of it, it seems like they're already back at their house." Krillin answered. " Well I'm off to go train. See you guys later!" He shouted as he flew towards Kame House, Leaving Tien, Yamcha and Bulma standing in the wastelands. Without even saying a single word, Tien flew off towards to Arctic Tundra to do some intense training.

" Well….. Want to go see a movie?" Yamcha asked Bulma.

" Seriously, didn't you hear Piccolo? Androids are coming in three years with the intentions of killing everyone. Go train!" Bulma shrieked, slapping him in the face.

" Aah!" Chi Chi screamed as her husband,son, and Piccolo appeared in front of her from out of nowhere. " Goku? Is that really you?" She asked on the verge of tears.

" Yes, Chi. It's me." Goku said as he wrapped his wife in a giant bear hug, leaving Gohan and Piccolo standing there awkwardly.

" I've missed you so much, Goku." Chi Chi said, returning the hug. " And you, Gohan. Why did you leave without telling me where you were going? You didn't even finish your work!" Chi Chi shouted irritably.

" Mom, It's because, that monster, Frieza came to Earth, and I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry Mom." Gohan apologized. " Is Lunch almost ready?" He asked shyly, Goku's stomach growled in unison with his.

" Yes, sweety. How about you go get cleaned up?" Chi Chi responded.

" Go on, son. I need to speak to your mother for a bit." Goku said to Gohan, who started to climb the stairs to the bathroom. " Chi Chi, today a Saiyan from the future by the name of Trunks warned me about an incoming threat that will take place in three years. In his time, He and Bulma are the only remaining Z-Fighters. Everyone else is killed by two androids, even me and Gohan don't make it." Goku said, his voice trailing off.

" What are you saying, Goku?" Chi Chi asked, already knowing the answer.

" I need you to let me train Gohan for these next three years. We'll need his power for the androids.

" Goku, he's just a boy. He needs to have a childhood. He can't grow up stupid and without a sense of humor. He needs to study!" Chi Chi pleaded.

" Chi, if he doesn't train and get strong enough to beat the androids he won't live long enough to have a childhood. He needs this, Chi." Goku explained, winning over Chi Chi.

" Fine, just promise me he won't get hurt to badly and that he won't become stupid. That's all I ask of you." When Chi Chi said this, Goku's face lit up.

" Really? Awesome! You're the greatest, Chi." Goku cheered. " Gohan, when we finish dinner, we're going to go train, okay?" Goku called upstairs.

" Really? Awesome! You're the greatest, Mom." Gohan cheered, almost identical to Goku just moments earlier.

" Goku I swear he gets more and more like you with every passing day."

" I'm extremely proud of him, Chi. He's growing up to be a fine young man." Right after Goku finished his sentence, the oven beeped. " Ooo! Muffins!" Goku said, turning back into his childish self.

" No! Dad don't eat all the muffins!" Gohan screamed as he jumped down the stairs, trying to save a muffin from the wrath that is Goku's appetite. Gohan slid across the dining room table, and grabbed a muffin mid-slide.

" GOHAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SLIDE ACROSS THE DINING TABLE!" Chi Chi shrieked. When Chi Chi screamed, it sounded like a banshee and a howler monkey had a kid and sold it to Satan. Gohan's soul almost left his body upon hearing it.

" You've never told me to, mom." Gohan commented shyly.

" IS THAT BACK TALK? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SWEET LITTLE SCHOLAR?" Chi Chi asked no one in particular, on the verge of tears.

" I'm sorry, mom." Gohan mumbled, backing away from his mother.

" Chi, calm down, it's okay. Besides, it's almost dinner time. You can't be mad during dinner time." Goku said with a goofy grin on his face.

" Fine." Chi Chi conceded, turning to Gohan. " I want you to finish all of your homework by dinner."  
" But mom, that's five books worth of college level work!" Gohan cried out.

" I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!" Chi Chi yelled, sending Gohan flying upstairs as fast as he could.

" Chi, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Goku questioned, only to be hit in the head by the dreaded Frying Pan of Doom. " Aagh!" Goku shouted, dropping down and nursing the bump on his head. " What was that for?"

" For questioning me. Now, since Gohan went upstairs, what do you want to do?" Chi Chi asked, getting closer and closer to Goku.

" Actually, I have to go do something. I'll be back before dinner! Love you Chi, bye!" Goku shouted to his wife before he took into the sky, flying away from his home.

" Wait! How does he already have something to do? He hasn't even been back on Earth for a full day yet." Chi Chi asked, shaking her head.

As Goku flew through the sky, he scanned his surrounding area for high power levels. As he passed over the forest not to far from his house, he felt a huge ki spike from within.

" Wow, is that who I'm looking for?" Goku asked out loud. " It's weaker than Yamcha, no doubt, but it's still impressive for a human." He descended into the forest, using his sense to try to find the power again. Before he had the chance to even try to find it, an axe flew past his head, threatening to cut his hair. He instantly dropped into his fighting stance getting ready for anything.

" Hey pointy, who are you?" A man asked Goku from behind, picking up the axe.

" Agh!" Goku jumped in shock, completely unaware of how the man made it around him without him noticing. " How'd you do that? Do you know instant transmission?"

" Instant what? I just walked around you. Kinzie I think one of your nerd stalkers finally found you." The man said.

" What's a stalker?" Goku asked, clueless.

" Wait seriously? You don't know what a stalker is? Never mind Kinzie false alarm." The man said aloud, although who he was talking to was unclear to Goku.

" Who's Kinzie? Who are you?" Goku questioned.

" Kinzie is none of your business, but me… I'm like an open book. I'm the leader of the now "retired" gang known as the Saints. You can call me Tristan though, I don't like formalities any more." The Boss, Tristan, said.

" Tristan? You're the guy I'm looking for!" Goku said excitedly, flying over to Tristan, putting his hand out for him to shake it.

" How are you flying? Kinzie did you put me in the simulation again?" Tristan said, shocked.

" You can't fly? Then how is your power level so big?" Goku questioned.

" Power levels? I can lift around 350, is that my power level? I mean, a lot of girls have told me that I'm big, but I don't think that's what you're referring to." Tristan said.

" Your power level is essentially how strong you are. For me, my power levels is in the millions." Goku said casually, while Tristan's draw dropped.

" You can lift a million pounds? Not possible." Tristan shook his head in disbelief.

" I can show you." Goku said as he walked over to the biggest tree in the area. " See?" Goku asked as he lifted the tree out of the ground and held it over his head with one arm, no effort apparent on his face.

" Holy Shit!" Tristan screamed. " What the fuck are you?" He asked, backing away. "Kinzie get me out of this simulation right now!"

" What are you going on about, Tristan?" A girl asked as she walked out of the forest behind Tristan. " You aren't in a simulat-." She was stopped short when she saw the amazing feat Goku was pulling off.

" Then how do you explain him?" Tristan questioned as he pointed towards Goku.

" How? When? What?" The girl stuttered before she fainted, falling into Tristan's arms.

" Is she okay, Tristan?" Goku asked, as if he wasn't doing anything at the moment. He gently set the tree back into the ground and walked over to Tristan as if nothing had happened. " What happened to her?"  
" She fainted because of what you did. How did you do that anyway?" Tristan asked Goku.

" I'll tell you when I explain to you why I'm here. Why don't you come back to my place? We're about to have dinner and we can check on your friend." Goku offered.

" Why not?" Tristan said, taking Goku's offer. " How far away do you live?"

" Actually," Goku paused to sense for Gohan's power. " Just about five seconds in that direction." He said grinning. " Grab onto my shoulder, and make sure you hold on tight." Goku added. Once he felt a hand grip his shoulder, he raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished from the area.

" What the hell was that!" Tristan screamed as they reappeared in Goku's kitchen.

" That was Instant Transmission." Goku said, grinning like an idiot.

" Goku, who is the person with the bad mouth and a bad influence on Gohan?" Chi Chi questioned, obviously irritated. Goku grinned sheepishly as he opened to his mouth to talk,but Chi Chi cut him off. " JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BACK ON EARTH DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BRING RANDOM PEOPLE INTO THE HOUSE! THAT'S NOT HOW WE DO THINGS HERE!" Chi Chi screamed her head off.

" Who's the harpy living in that old sack of flesh?" Tristan asked Goku, pointing towards Chi Chi.

" EXCUSE ME!?" Chi Chi squealed. " WHO ARE YOU TO INTRUDE INTO _MY_ HOUSE AND INSULT ME!?" She then summoned the dreaded Frying Pan of Doom and attempted to hit Tristan. When she swung down, Tristan jumped back, with an air of confidence about him.

" Haha that all you got." Tristan mocked, and Chi Chi prepared for another swing.

" Both of you stop it!" Goku shouted stepping in between him.

" He started it!" Chi Chi stated, and Goku glared at her.

" I said enough Chi Chi!" Goku yelled, and Chi Chi took a step back with a disappointed look on her face.

" Really Goku, you would really just stand by and watch your wife of over ten years be verbally berated, by this man you probably just met and decided to bring into our house!" Chi Chi scolded as her voice got angrier at each passing word. "Listen I don't know how they did it wherever you decided to be for a year, but that is not how we do things in my household! You and these two trespassers can leave here right now, and if I see them again I will call the police. As for you can forget having a bed tonight." Chi Chi said, and stormed off.

" Well I apologize for that. I'll just find the door." Tristan said and began to drag Kinzie towards a door, but Goku stepped in his way.

" No it's my fault, I should have known better than to take you here. I haven't seen her in about a year and she probably just missed me and wanted me to calm down a bit. Let's head outside for a moment. We need to talk." Goku explained, and showed him the way towards the door. Goku lead Tristan away from the house and towards Paozu Lake.

" Okay why are we here?" Tristan asked and laid Kinzie on the ground.

" Because we need to talk about a threat coming for us all." Goku ominously stated.

" Oh I'm scared. What is it this time? Zombies? Aliens? A heart virus?" Tristan laughed, and Goku stared at him waiting for him to regain his composure.

'Trunks I really hope you were right about this guy. He doesn't seem to take anything seriously.' Goku thought to himself before beginning to speak again. " You need to stop messing around this is life or death." Goku said seriously, taking a step away from Tristan, dropping into his signature fighting stance.

" Um… what are you doing? Is that tai-chi or something?" Tristan questioned.

" Haaa!" Goku shouted as he rushed forward at inconceivable speeds.

" Oh SHIT!" Tristan screamed as he leaped into the air, hoping to jump over him.. Goku, being well trained and having more experience, grabbed Tristan's leg and slammed him into the ground. " oh… Fuck." Tristan groaned as he struggled to get back on his feet. " What the fuck is wrong with you?"

" Get ready, or you won't survive." Goku growled seriously. He charged Tristan once again, only to have him side step and swung down, connecting with Goku's face, moving it ever so then moved his head to look Tristan in the face while his fist was still in his cheek.

" Is that all you got?" Goku smirked, very much resembling Vegeta. " You aren't worth my time. How do you expect to save your friends and family when you're this weak." Goku spat. As soon as Goku said that, Tristan started to shake.

"Shaundi….Asha….Peirce…" Tristan mumbled as he shook violently. " Even Gat. They're all dead. All because I wasn't strong enough. Never again!" Tristan screamed as his aura exploded, multiplying his energy by three fold. " I. Won't. LOSE!" Tristan bellowed as he rushed Goku, who was taken back by the sudden burst of speed. Tristan cocked his fist back and swung recklessly at Goku, just grazing his face. Goku jumped back, twisted his body around and drove his foot into Tristan's gut, doubling him over. He then jumped up and flipped backwards, his leg connecting with the back of Tristan's head.  
" Come on, Tristan! It's a start, but put this in perspective. I am barely using one percent of my power, and the threat we are dealing with is way stronger than me. You can't even throw a punch correctly, how are you supposed to fight monsters stronger than me?" Goku finished, pulling Tristan to his feet.

" I want to be stronger. I _need_ to be stronger. For the Saints." Tristan mumbled. " Will you train me?" He asked Goku, who just grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Sure thing!" Goku said excitedly. " Umm… Who are the Saints?"

" The Saints? You seriously don't know who they are? Dude you need to get out more." Tristan responded, a small smile appearing on his face.

" Oh, okay. Anyway let's go eat dinner!" Goku said, pulling two fingers up to his forehead and grabbing Tristan. With that, they teleported away.

" You need to warn me before you do that next time." Tristan commented, massaging his temples. " It's disorienting as fuck." As if it had appeared out of thin air, a frying pan slammed down on the top of Tristan's skull.

" NOT IN FRONT OF GOHAN!" Chi Chi the she-devil shrieked.

" God dam-" Tristan stopped and corrected himself. " Dang it. What was that for?"

" Your language in front of Gohan needs to improve. And I already threw you out of my house." Chi Chi responded. " Goku, please remove this man from our household." She said as calmly as she could.

" Right. Tristan, come outside with me." Goku pretty much commanded. He and Tristan walked out the front door and out onto the lawn, overlooking the amazing scenery. " I'm going to start training for the androids tomorrow. You saw how weak you are compared to me. These androids are several times stronger than me when I'm at my max, and I didn't even use one percent of my power against you." Goku continued, smirking. " I know you want to strong enough to protect your friends and family, so I'm giving you an offer. Come back tomorrow in the morning, and I'll help you train." Goku started to walk back towards his house. " Think about it, Tristan." He called over his shoulder, leaving Tristan to start deciding.

" Wait, where the hell am I?" Tristan called towards Goku's house.

" LANGUAGE!" Chi Chi screamed from inside.

" Damn, she has ears like a bat." Tristan stated, and suddenly his eyes went wide. "Oh shit, I forgot Kinzie!"


	3. The Turtle Hermit's Wisdom

_Before I start, I want to thank Solis Duellator and "Real Talker" for their reviews on the first two chapters!_

"So,"Kinzie started. " You let the random stranger you met in the woods take you to his house where he beat the shit out of you without trying, and now he wants to meet you in the morning for training?" She looked at Tristan as he was taking a beer out of the fridge.

" Yep," He paused to take a sip. " That's about it."

" Well?" Kinzie questioned.

" What do you mean well?" Tristan asked, puzzled.

"Are you going to train with him or not? I mean, he could be a rapist. He seems way too happy."

" I can handle myself, Kinzie. I'll just take your giant purple dildo bat and use that if I have to." Tristan said smirking.

" TRISTAN! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Kinzie screamed, her face bright red.

" Really? I live in this house too you know. Do you not think I can hear you at night? To be honest, I've seriously considered joining you a few times." Tristan sarcastically said, smirking once more.

"Tristan! " Kinzie screamed in embarrassment as she ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

" Could you try to keep it down tonight?" Tristan called out. " I need to get up early."

"Go to hell!" Kinzie shouted, as Tristan smirked and finished his beer. He walked down the hallway to his room, his smirk never leaving his face.

Tristan woke up the next morning, feeling very refreshed. He had laughed all night long when he couldn't even hear a single sound coming from Kinzie's room. He walked down the hall into the kitchen to grab himself a beer, and what he found was more than unexpected. Plates dirtied and thrown all throughout his living room. His fridge was wide open, and only the six-pack of beer he kept in case of emergencies was untouched.

" Looks like a freaking hurricane came through here. What the hell Kinzie? You didn't have to eat your feelings, I could've helped." Tristan mockingly added.

" Kinzie's here too?" Someone said from behind Tristan. Instinctively, he spun on his heel and drove a punch into the voices origin. That voice just happened to come from a 5'8, well built bag of joy and hair gel, who easily blocked the punch directed at him. The man released Tristan's hand and stepped back an inch to give him space.

"Damn it, Goku, don't you knock!" Tristan yelped as he held his now red wrist. "I hope you know you're paying for the food."

" Pay? With what?" Goku said naively.

" Money you idiot!" Tristan snapped back.

" Money? What does that taste like?" Goku asked licking his lips.

" Jesus! How are you so freaking stupid?" Tristan questioned. " You know what? Don't answer that. So anyway, why are you here?"

" We're gonna start training today, remember?" Goku said dumbly.

" You said to meet at your place. Why the fuck are you here!" Tristan screamed angrily.

" I couldn't wait. I want you to be at your best the next time we spar."

" So you barged into MY home, you ate MY food, and now you want to fight me at MY best? What the fuck…"

" You know, Chi-Chi would kill you if you talk like that around Gohan."

" Do I look like I give a shit? I've killed hundreds of people, including aliens, one bitch doesn't scare me."

" I don't know. I faced an evil space lizard and I'm still scared of her." Goku thought aloud.

" You're such a bitch. Anyway," Tristan sighed. " Where are we training?"

" Oh, we're going to my old teacher. Boy he was a good teacher." Goku grinned.

" Where is this old teacher,huh?" Tristan asked with a eyebrow raised. Goku just grinned, raising two fingers to his forehead. " Damn it, Goku. You better not d-" Goku grabbed Tristan's shoulder and in an instant they were gone. " Fuck! Goku I fucking hate you! I told you to not do that shit!" Tristan shouted angrily, driving a fist into Goku's gut, not affecting him whatsoever. " Dammit this training better be worth it." He mumbled as he took in his surroundings. " Your teachers a hermit?" Tristan questioned, looking at the island he was currently on. " This is a pretty nice setup actually. I should move the Saints her-" Tristan stopped himself before he could finish his sentence, his entire body shaking with anger. " I forgot. They're all dead. Goku," He called. " Get your teacher out here, he'll need to see what I can do." Tristan almost demanded, barely containing his anger, he was determined to show what he could to whoever this "trainer" was .

" Are we gonna spar?" All Goku got in response was Tristan dropping into a stance, that Peirce had always said he should use if he ever got into intense hand to hand combat.

'Great now I'm listening to Pierce' Tristan thought.

" Awesome! Master Roshi!" Goku shouted, walking into the house.

" What is it Goku? Is the world in danger again? Is it a pretty girl? I knew you'd pull through for me one of these days Goku!" The great Turtle Hermit said as he kicked the door open and began scanning the horizon. " Uh, Goku?"

" Yeah Roshi?" Goku responded, the same stupid grin on his face.

" Who's this?" Roshi asked, pointing at Tristan, who almost hit his boiling point.

" A student." Goku simply said.

" Goku! Now!" Tristan screamed, his face scrunching up, and his need to punch someone going through the roof.

" I'll explain later, but for now, just watch." Goku told Roshi, dropping into the signature School of the Turtle Hermit's fighting stance. " Alright," Goku started, his tone changing to serious. " Let's do this."

" 'Bout damn time." Tristan whispered as he dropped into somewhat of a brawler's stance. " No holding back!"

" I didn't plan on it." Goku stated simply. " You have to first move." Tristan smirked, and charged forward, pulling his fist back for a powerful punch. Once he got within a foot of Goku, his fist shot forward, aimed directly at Goku's face. Goku moved his arm up and caught it with ease, driving a knee into Tristan's gut.

Coughing out blood, Tristan brought his other arm around, hoping to catch Goku off guard, but to no prevail. Goku caught this fist, too. Now that Goku had both of Tristan's fist in his own, He thought he had won.

" You know," Roshi began. " You'll never connect with Goku. I trained him and I'm nowhere near his level."

" Shut up old man!" Tristan barked. Using all of his strength, he ripped his hands away from Goku's, spun on one foot, backflipped and drove a kick right onto the top of Goku's head. When he landed, he started to throw punch after punch, putting all the anger and depression he had into each and every one of them. After around five minutes straight of Tristan pounding on Goku, he dropped down in exhaustion. He looked up to see Goku standing straight up, completely unscathed. He then looked down at his own hands. His knuckles were busted open and were bleeding profusely.

" What are you made out of? Metal?" Tristan questioned. " How do you not even have a bruise?"

" Tricep meat! And lots of it!" Goku said, his signature grin once again on his face.

" What the hell? What the hell are you?" Tristan asked confused.

" Stronger than you!" Master Roshi answered.

" Shut up old man!" Tristan snapped. " You're nothing to me!"

" I wouldn't say that if I were you." Roshi responded. " Aren't you here to be trained by me?"

" I don't know what you could teach me old man, even with my knuckles like this, I could still kick your ass!" Tristan shot back.

" Guys, stop it! If you two want to go at it, I'm not going to stop you, but we do not need Tristan's pride damaged if we hope to get him ready for the androids." Goku stated.

" Androids!" Roshi and Tristan exclaimed.

" Alright I've officially had it, whatever game you're playing is not going to work. I'm going to wake up in the White House, and all of this would have been a really long nightmare." Tristan explained.

" The mystery boy I met when I first got back warned me about a threat that will come in three years time." Goku stated, obviously thinking very hard about it. " They were too strong. They killed us all, except for Gohan and the mystery boy. The only reason Gohan lasted as long as he did was because someone unknown, with a higher than average power level went on a rampage and distracted the androids long enough for him to escape. That person was you, Tristan."

" Me? You're telling me I'm going to have to fight androids, save billions of lives, and still look good? Done all but the fighting androids part so far." Tristan spoke up. " I mean, how hard can it be? A little light training here and there and I should be ready for anything."

" Light training? Ha!" Roshi chuckled. " Goku and his friends almost die in every battle, and most of them have actually died. Their training is intense and way beyond anything you can even handle yet. That's why you're here. So I can teach you the basics."

" The basics of what? Being strong?" Tristan smirked. " Cause I'm already there."

" No, you idiot. The basics of ki control. You bring out your energy and use it to attack or defend." Roshi stated. " Ki is an essential life force that all living beings have. Very few that we know of have the potential to harness it, and many of those few have used it for evil deeds." He stopped, glaring at Tristan. " Knowing your past, you might end up being one of those many. Should I just have Goku put you down already?"

" Shut up old man! My past is full of misery and pain, and the next time you bring it up I will wring your neck!" Tristan retorted.

" That a threat, youngster?" Roshi bellowed, buffing his chest out.

" Oh, it's a promise jackass."

" Guys? I don't remember the training starting with two spar sessions. It was at least two weeks of intense training before me and Krillin started sparring." Goku interjected. " So, how about we just get started with the training and if Tristan still has energy after the first day, then you two can spar. Okay?"

" Whatever, I can handle anything this old geezer throws at me." Tristan remarked.

" Oh we'll see about that." Roshi challenged, smirking. " Your first task is to help me pack my things."

" Really? Packing? Is this some sort of Karate Kid-esk training?"

" No, when you're done loading my stuff into the row boat over there, You will swim across the ocean to the mainland, dragging the boat behind you." Roshi answered, a smile never leaving his face.

" Swimming? Shouldn't be to hard, how far away is the land anyway? Half a mile?" Tristan questioned.

" Ha, you wish. Try five miles."

" FIVE MILES!? WHAT!?" Tristan freaked out. " AREN'T THERE SHARKS AND KRAKENS AND STUFF!?"

" Calm down, Ken. " Roshi snickered. " It's not that far, Goku did this when he was twelve. Don't be a baby."

" Don't you dare call me a rip off barbie doll, Herbert." Tristan shot back. " I can handle this. I'll show that I'm way better than anyone you've ever met. Let's get going." Tristan said as he walked into Kame House, ready and eager to start.

" Pack everything in the room upstairs! There should be boxes up there too!" Roshi called after him. " Damn it, Goku. Where'd you find that ken doll?"

" Heard that Herbert!" Tristan shouted from within the house.

" I found him in the forest, in a house. Why?" Goku said stupidly.

" Sometimes I don't know how you've lived this long."

" But I died before, remember Master Roshi? During the battle with Raditz." Goku reminded.

" Nevermind that now, Goku." Roshi continued. " If you truly believe that he can become powerful enough to beat whatever enemy that comes our way this time, then so be it. I'm going to double his training regimen after the first day."

" Really?" Goku asked excitedly. " Thanks a bunch, Roshi. He's not close enough to my level to where I can train him without hurting him."

" Ugh….." Roshi groaned. " Goku, if there truly is an enemy out there that's so strong that you had to dig someone out of the gutters, I fear that our efforts may not be enough."

Tristan rushed upstairs to hurriedly pack up the old geezer's things. He wanted to get his training started so he could protect what was left of his family. If Tristan lost Kinzie, He'd have nothing left. He has the ability to grow stronger, to raise his power well beyond Goku's, he could feel it. But he just didn't know how. That is why he would put himself through the nonsense workout routine of the Herbert who was currently outside talking to Goku.

" I think I'm done here, oldy. Where am I taking these?" Tristan called out from the bedroom window.

"Just bring them down and set them on this tarp, Ken!" Roshi shouted up to Tristan.

" STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tristan screamed angrily at Roshi, who snickered. Tristan began tossing cardboard boxes down towards Roshi, who was quickly trying to avoid them. Tristan came out of the house slowly with a smirk on his face and began placing the boxes onto the tarp Roshi had pointed out. As soon as all the boxes were on the tarp, it transformed itself into a tiny capsule, and Roshi placed it into his pocket.

" Seriously? That's a thing?" Tristan questioned.

" Of course it is. What?" Roshi smirked. " Did you think I was going to carry all of this?"

" Then what was the point of even having me bring them down here!" Tristan complained.

" Because I like to see you struggle." Roshi applied with a Vegeta-esk smirk.

" Oh you sonofabitch." Tristan approached the boat and attached himself to it using a rope. As he waded into the water, all of his muscles began to tense up. It was as if he could feel all of the pain and soreness to come in the very near future. It was going to be a rough three years leading up to his potential death, but he was ready.

 _A bit of a short chapter, but not all of them can be almost 4,000 words, sadly. Make sure to read on, to find out if Tristan is able to keep his cool under Roshi's tutelage, or will he blow up the entire island?_


	4. The Long Road Ahead

It was only a month into the old pervert's ridiculous training, and yet Tristan could begin to feel the difference. He knew there was still an enormous gap between himself and Goku, but now he felt as if he could reach that level in the time he had. Tristan was starting to excel at all of Roshi's training, forcing him to add more to it, and even then it was to easy for Tristan. During the last sparring session he had with the old man, he had practically wiped the floor with him.

Even with his new-found power, he couldn't hold a flame to Goku. It was as if no matter what he did, he couldn't break through this… barrier that he had reached. No matter how hard he trained, he wasn't getting any stronger. Tristan practiced day-in and day-out and couldn't surpass the likes of Goku, or even that bald midget who seemed to live with the old man. Everyday when he practiced, he was getting more and more visibly frustrated.

With his current power, facing Zinyak would have been a breeze, but fighting anyone of the Z-Fighters, besides the old man, would be suicide. He might be able to hold his own against the spiky-haired dumbass named Yamcha, but he had given up training in order to pursue baseball. There had to be a way to break through this power block and keep moving, but how?

" Are you done moping out there yet, Ken, because I have a grocery list that isn't going to buy itself." Roshi demanded.

" No, no you know what… I'm done! This training is absolute bullshit! I have done nothing but kick your ass, and fetch you food and magazines, and I can't take it anymore! The only reason I'm here is so I can save the lives of millions in the future when the androids attack! And I am NOT your god damned errand boy!" Tristan proclaimed.

"You are what I say you are, now just take the list." Roshi insisted.

" No! Get the bald one to do it, because you can kiss my ass goodbye! You can go to hell for all I care for!" Tristan shouted over his shoulder as he walked away.

" You know what? I will, and while I'm there, I'll say hi to all of your friends!" As soon as Roshi said this, Tristan stopped dead in his tracks.

" What the hell did you just say?!" Tristan said through gritted teeth. " Are you talking about the Saints? I hope for your own fucking sake, that you don't mean what I think you do."

" Aww, did the baby gets his feelings hurt? I mean, you can't expect me to believe they would be going anywhere else did you? Oh, but let me guess they were just the misunderstood murders, right? Your friends just murdered nearly thousands of people out of necessity, and they were really good people on the inside. Open your eyes, dumbass! They were murderers, extortionists, liars, thieves, and the lowest piece of scum on this green earth, just like you." Roshi ferociously stated, trying to urge Tristan over the edge.

" I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!" Tristan shouted as he picked Roshi up by the collar of his shirt, and rammed him into Kame House. The sudden commotion attracted the attention of the inhabitants of Kame House, Oolong and Turtle who came rushing out of the house as fast as they could go. " You just made the biggest mistake of your life, dumbass." Tristan said shakily. " You won't survive this. By the time I'm done this entire island will be gone. History. Just like you, you sorry sack of bones." With those words, Tristan's aura flared and enveloped his body, making it look as if he were covered in flames.

Goku sat at his favorite spot in the entire world other than the battlefield; his dining room table. He had just finished the most fantastic meal of his entire life, or at least since breakfast. He was just about to go take a nap when he sensed an unusually higher than average power level on the other side of the world. In fact, it was very close to the power level of Master Roshi, the good, old Turtle Hermit.

" Hey, Goku?" Chi-Chi called out from the kitchen. " Could you possibly help out with the dishes?"

" SorryIcan'tRoshi'sintroubleloveyoubye!" Goku shouted as he teleported out of his house and straight to Roshi's Island.

" GOKU! GET BACK HERE!" Chichi shouted in frustration as her husband left her with all of the work yet again.

" So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Roshi spoke calmly. " You'd like that wouldn't you? Killing me? Do you and your dead friends get off on that? Me personally I'm a boob guy, but I'm not gonna jud-" Roshi got cut off when Tristan's fist passed right through the wall next to his head.

" SHUT YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH OLD MAN!" Tristan screamed, his control slipping away more rapidly with each passing second. " YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM!"

" I do know about them, Tristan!" Roshi spat. " All they are are killers! Lowlifes! They did nothing to protect anyone but themselves!"

" YOU BASTARD! THEY DID MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! THEY DIED TO SAVE BILLIONS OF LIVES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Tristan shouted, drawing his fist back to finally silence the Old Man. As he sent his fist flying forward, his arm stopped suddenly, as if it hit a metal wall. Tristan looked up from Roshi to see Goku standing still, with his hand raised in front of Tristan's fist, stopping it completely.

" Tristan," Goku spoke calmly, yet seriously. " What are you doing?"

" GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE GOKU! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS BASTARD FOR DIRTING THE SAINT'S NAME!" Tristan spat, his voice oozing with anger.

" No, you're not. You aren't like that, Tristan. Not anymore." Goku said calmly.

" HOW DO YOU KNOW! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THROUGH WHAT I HAVE!" Tristan screamed as he brought his knee up, hoping to catch Goku in the jaw. Goku simply moved an inch to the left, avoiding the attack completely. Tristan unceremoniously dropped Roshi to the ground to pursue Goku with a flurry of punches. Once Goku ducked under, sidestepped, or blocked everything Tristan had thrown at him, Tristan took a different battle plan. He summoned up a dark purple ball of ki and chucked it at Goku, missing him by at least a foot.

" Goku! He isn't even worth your time!" Roshi shouted as he struggled to stand up, shocked that Tristan had fired a basic ki attack. Despite showing him how to briefly, he hadn't been able to before now. " He can't even fire a straight ki blast!"

" Don't underestimate me Old Man!" Tristan shot back as he feinted a left hook and drove a right jab into Goku's stomach, not affecting him at all. Goku finally decided to end this and he ducked under Tristan's next punch, taking this opportunity to sweep Tristan's legs out from under him.

" Give up, Tristan. It's time for you to calm down." Goku said smoothly, as if he had done it a thousand times.

" Actually, I think it's time for you to watch your back." Tristan said with a smirk. Suddenly, the ki blast that Tristan had thrown earlier slammed into Goku's back, searing his clothes and throwing him off his guard. Tristan took this opening and kicked Goku's legs out from underneath him. Before Goku even landed, Tristan was on his feet, and he drove a left hook right to Goku's solar plexus with so much force that it leveled everything on the island, including Kame house. As Tristan stood over Goku for the very first time, he felt the rush of excitement, as well as power. This whole ordeal had allowed him to burst through his power barrier, and he felt great. There was an entirely different level of power that he could reach now, and that made him ecstatic. While Tristan was basking in the glory of the moment, Goku was already moving. In less than a second, he was behind Tristan, and with a single shot to the neck, Tristan fell limp to the ground.

" Roshi, what did you say to him?" Goku questioned as he started at Tristan's unconscious body.

" I just told him what he needed to hear, Goku." Roshi said as he walked over and stood next to Goku. " He hit his wall much earlier than I expected. I didn't know what else to do. I never wanted it to happen like this." Roshi said softly as his voice carried off. He then knelt down to pick up Tristan, and began carrying him through the rubble into Kame house. Roshi then set Tristan softly on the only undamaged couch and crouched down next time him, like a sentry. Silent and unmoving.


	5. Maybe All Of Them Aren't Bad…

Son Gohan was sitting at his window-side desk, and having just finished conjugating the entire spanish dictionary backwards, he was bored. The birds were chirping outside his window, deers were chasing each other through the woods outside his house, and he could even hear streams running down the Pazou mountain side. Everything was just so… peaceful. He could sit there for hours, and just think about -

" GOKU! YOU NEED TO GET A JOB!" Chi-Chi shouted at Goku as he raided the fridge. " ALL YOU EVER DO IS EAT AND TRAIN!"

" Chi-Chi, listen. I train all the time so I can protect the earth, and training makes me hungry. After I eat, I feel the need to train, so I train. It's one of those cycle things." Goku replied in his usual cheery manner.

" ALL OF YOUR STUPID HABITS ARE RUBBING OFF ON GOHAN! HE NEEDS TO STUDY!" Chi-Chi screamed as she approached Goku with her Frying Pan of Doom.

" Chi-Chi, what are you doing with that? You know I hate that thing unless it's making me dinner!" Goku squealed as Chi-Chi started to swing. " AAAHHHHHHHH! OWWWW OWW OWW!" Goku shouted in pain. " How in the world does that hurt me as much as it does?!"

Gohan sighed as he looked out of his bedroom window, going over all of the events that had recently occurred. Around a month ago, an unknown Saiyan had shown up, dispatched Frieza's father, who was stronger than his son by nearly a light year, as though it was mere child's play. He talked to Goku and made him aware of possibly the strongest normal person that Gohan had ever met. It was almost as if he could feel the untapped potential in him.

Tristan Nolan had the ability to save the Earth from any incoming threats, or be the worst one the world has ever faced. Gohan had always wondered if he had anyone close to him, because his social skills seemed to be on par with those of Vegeta.

Son Gohan quickly got tired of hearing his parents argue about the same thing that they do everyday when his dad isn't dead, or on an alien planet, so he decided to take a little stroll through the woods. Gohan had found himself doing this more and more lately; taking these little walks through the woods. He saw it as a great opportunity to think with a noiseless environment and a clear mind. Gohan continued through the woods, slowly losing track of time.

He eventually stumbled upon a clearing where a waterfall flowed gently down and into a running river that was surrounded by bushes and trees. It was a perfect sanctuary, to get away from it all. Something like this couldn't be made by man; it could only be destroyed by them. He pushed his ki underneath him and slowly hovered to the middle of the river and began to meditate. As he meditated, he began to ponder his thoughts.

'Could these androids really be so powerful? Why did we really need this… this stranger to help us? And how can we even trust the saiyan that told us to seek him out? I really am starting to sound like Piccolo, aren't I?"

He was about to keep the Q & no A game going, until his meditation was disrupted by a rock hitting the back of his head.

"Hello? Are you even alive up there?" Gohan turned to confront the unknown person, and was greeted by a woman with red hair, a purple hoodie and a gray jacket on over it. " Did I kill you?"

" Well, let's just say it'd take a lot more than that to kill me, Ma'am." Gohan replied. "My name is Son Gohan. What's yours?"

" Why the hell should I tell you? And why are you out here by yourself? What are you, five?" The woman asked.

" I'm more than capable to be out here by myself, believe me. And I'm just thinking."

" What could a five year old have to think about? The Multiverse theory?" She said sarcastically.

" Actually, I have found myself pondering that one in particular. All you'd really need is a ripple in the Space Time Continuum…" Gohan's voice drifted away as he looked deep in thought.

" Listen Kid, I don't know why you're out here, but this is my area. You need to leave." She replied, trying to be menacing.

" Your area? What do you mean? Are you out here with anyone?" Gohan questioned.

" Actually, I am. He's a really strong guy and he's stopped an alien invasion with just a small group of people."

" How strong is he? Because I did that when I was four. Maybe me and him could spar a bit…"

" I don't know what kind of dream or game you're talking about, but he actually did that. I know because I happened to be there." The girl said matter-of-factly.

" Do you really not believe me? Here, just watch." Gohan walked towards the biggest tree in the area, which was roughly two hundred feet tall, and punched it. His hand slammed against the trunk of the tree, and then it began to fall. The girl sat there in shock as Gohan stood back and admired his handy work.

" That was a trick right? The tree is fake?" The girl asked, walking towards the tree. " I'm going to be able to walk right over here and pick it up." She then proceeded to attempt to do so, but to no prevail. " Holy shit! That's fucking heavy!"

" Not really, but seriously, who is this fighter?"

" Wait, you bare a striking resemblance to the guy that Tristan went with."

" You're talking about Tristan? He's really not all that strong right now. I could probably beat him as easily as I took down this tree." Gohan smirked.

" What in the hell are you?" She asked.

" Im technically a half human half Saiyan hybrid thing. It makes me super strong. Oh, it also helps that my dad is the strongest in the entire world." Gohan replied happily.

" Where in the hell is Tristan?" The girl questioned. " He's been missing forever!"

" Oh, dont worry. My dad's teacher is training him to become super strong!" Gohan answered.

" That doesn't make me feel any better, Kid."

" What's your name? I mean, I told you mine. It's only common courtesy." Gohan asked.

" It's Kinzie. I'm an elitist hacker who used to work with the FBI." She answered.

" A hacker huh? Is that how you know Tristan?" Gohan questioned.

" I guess you could say that…." Kinzie drifted off, falling to the ground.

" Kinzie!" Gohan shouted as he flew over to her. " Are you okay?"

* * *

 _Just a short mini-chapter this time around. I haven't updated in a while, but that will change very soon. Next chapter will be up November 27th._


	6. Meet The Crew

Tristan woke up, groggy and disoriented. He tried to sit up but was forced by down by a splitting headache.

" I think you overdid it a bit, Goku. Tristan's been laid out for half a month. My house is almost entirely fixed by now!" A familiar voice shouted angrily.

" I wouldn't have had to do anything if you didn't push him like that!" Goku shouted back.

" You know that I did what I had to do. I had to get him past his barrier, and it worked. Hell he leveled the house just by powering up. I know he has less time to train now, but He can do it. He will become strong enough to help. I just know it."

" Could you ladies shut the hell up?" Tristan called out from the mattress he had been put on. " I feel like I'm in the middle of the worst hangover in my life and I didn't even get to get blackout drunk. It's honestly upsetting."

" Tristan?" Goku said softly. " What's a hangover?"

" Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. Have you even had alcohol?"

" What's that?"

" I'm surrounded by idiots. This is great." Tristan sat up despite the pain. " Where's the Perv? I have to give him a piece of my mind."

" Tristan… I'm so sorry." Roshi said softly as he stepped from around a corner.

" Ah, there you are. How do you wanna go out? Knife to the back? Or Ki blast through the gut?" Tristan said, groaning as he slowly stood up.

" I did what I had to do. The next time you power up, you'll feel how much stronger you can become. Everyone had their limit, you just happened to reach yours much quicker than I thought." Roshi spoke quietly, keeping his distance.

" You know what? You aren't even worth it. But you better have a cure for this hangover, Old Man."

" I'm sure one of the people we're going to meet will know of something." Roshi answered.

" Wait, hold up. I didn't sign up for a meet and greet, I'm here to train so the world doesn't go to shit."

" The people you're going to be meeting are going to be the people who would have your back even if we did fail. They will fight by your side and we will win, but only if we work together." Roshi lectured. " Now put a shirt on, we'll be leaving soon." Roshi walked out of Kame House onto the beach outside, and Goku had left sometime during the conversation, leaving Tristan all alone, groaning in pain.

" Alright Ladies," Tristan said as he limped out of Kame House, the warm sand underneath his bare feet. " Let's get this show on the fucking road!"

" You seem to be feeling better!" Goku beamed. " Okay guys. Just grab onto my shoulders and we'll go."

" So," Tristan spoke as he held onto Goku's shoulder. " How are we getting there? Are we flying?"

" Not exactly…" Goku said smiling, and then they were gone in an instant.

" Son of a bitch, Goku!" Tristan shouted. " You know I fucking hate that! Fuck!"

" Tristan, calm down. There are people around." Roshi said, attempting to calm him down.

" No! Shut the fuck up Old Man! There isn't even anyone arou…. Oh.. wow." Tristan drifted off as he started right into a wide green chest adorned in a purple gi. " Damn you're tall. Lay off the Wheaties, man."

" Goku." Piccolo said sternly. " Is this really the guy who's supposed to help save the future?"

" He sure is Piccolo. Doesn't he look super strong?" Goku smiled.

" He looks super arrogant." Piccolo replied.

" Well, looks can be deceiving, Big Green. Can I call you Big Green?" Tristan spoke up.

" No." Piccolo replied shortly.

" Okay Big Green, good talk." Tristan turned around from Piccolo, who had an annoyed look on his face. " Am I meeting anyone else?"

"Actually," Roshi spoke. " You are. Here they come now." He pointed up towards the sky, where a large group of people were descending to the ground.

" Oh yeah, that reminds me. When am I going to learn how to fly? I mean I've done it before, just not with Ki." Tristan asked.

" In due time, Ken." Roshi responded, while secretly wondering how he flew before.

" Watch yourself Perv, you're still on my shit list." Tristan snarled. " So who are these fuckers?" Tristan asked as they began to walk towards him.

" Well, the small one's Krillin, he kinda dies a lot so don't get used to him, the other short one's Vegeta. He's a hothead like you, so you guys should get along perfectly." Roshi snickered. " Then you have Tien, the Tri-clops. Oh, and Yam-"

" YAMCHA!? THE YAMCHA!? THE RED BANDIT FROM THE WEST CITY TAITANS?!" Tristan screamed in a very high pitched, somewhat girly voice.

" You're telling me you've heard of him?" Roshi gawked. " He's dead even more times then Krillin, and that's saying something."

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Tristan rushed over to him at superhuman speeds. " Um.. hi Mr. Bandit Sir. would …. Would you please… SIGN MY CHEST!" Tristan asked nervously, throwing off his shirt.

" Uh… guys? Normally only girl do this. What do I do?" Yamcha asked the rest of the group.

" Oh, for Kami's sake. Would you put your shirt down? I've only ever met someone as immature as you once, and he wouldn't even call… back." Bulma drifted off as she pulled down Tristan's shirt. " You ASS!" Bulma screamed, storming off.

" What's her problem?" Yamcha questioned.

" I may or may not have try to make a business deal with Capsule Corp. back when I was the leader of the Saints, before my presidency, of course."

" Wait a minute, you were the leader of a gang and the President? Of what?" Yamcha asked.

" The United States of America, what else would I be the President of? All I had to do was beat out Nolan North." Tristan said nonchalantly. " Anyways, my gang and I had tried to make a business deal with Capsule Corporation and during a meeting… well let's just say Miss Head CEO over there and I got sidetracked and had some fun."

" YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!? THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yamcha shouted in anger, pulling back his fist. He swung with all his force, sending Tristan flying across the wasteland.

" YOU BASTARD!" Yamcha bellowed in rage as he blasted off, flying into the distance.

" Ha! Hey Kakarot, this is the one who's supposed to help save us? He can't even beat the weakling!" Vegeta called over to Goku, smirking.

" Does that mean I don't get your signature?" Tristan shouted into the distance at the enraged Yamcha. " Damn, and you said he was the weakling? He packs more of a punch then Shaundi.."

" Who's that?" Goku asked.

" Someone… special from my past. And if you don't want to die, you won't mention her again." Tristan said coldly. " Anyways, what's next? I met your band of misfits, now what?" He asked Goku.

" Well, I don't believe that Roshi has anything left to teach you. Fortunately, I already have your next teacher lined up."

" And who may that be, Goku? You?" Tristan asked hopefully.

" No, I think you still may not be able to handle my training."

" Not handle it? Your freaking kid trains with you!" Tristan said aggravated.

" Well… you see the thing is that he isn't exactly human, not entirely, at least. Anyway, I think it'd just be easier to have you meet who you're going to be training under. It's pretty overwhelming for some people."

" Are you kidding me? I've killed almost an entire Alien race by myself. I can handle anything. Let's go." Tristan said, striding coolly over to Goku. " I give you my permission to do the teleporting thing."

" Okay, you sure you're ready?" Goku asked.

" I was born ready, man."

" Let's go then." Goku said as he grabbed onto Tristan's shoulder and raised two fingers to his head. In an instant, they were gone, leaving the wasteland to it's barren self.


End file.
